Help Wanted
by Twilights Lily
Summary: Dr. Charlotte Winter is out of the job and with nowhere to go she lives with Dr. Trent in Mineral Town where she meets the sweetest farmer while she searches for the perfect job. Cameos from HM:AWL. Based off of HM:FoMT JackxOC. EPILOGUE is finally here!
1. Chapter 1: Never a Number

**Author's Note:** Originally meant to be a oneshot, it became something bigger that eventually acts as a mini prelude to another, bigger Harvest Moon project I'm planning. There are four chapters, three of them are finished and ready to be published. The main character, Charlotte, was only a plot tool while writing my other story, "All Hatched Up" but while on vacation I started writing this and couldn't stop. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Chapter One:  
Never a Number

* * *

No one wants to be a number in the unemployment rate, especially not one who spent a good eight years of her life in school training to become a medical doctor. No one despised being a number more than Charlotte Winter. She had a falling out with her boss about a patient's insurance policy—namely he didn't have one. Charlotte argued they should monitor him for one night, for goodness sake he had a heart attack, but her boss knew he couldn't afford it, the hospital was on the brink of foreclosure, and they had already saved the man's life let him leave with the minimum debt. It ended with Charlotte's resignation.

She was in her apartment, packing her things and wondering how long she could live in her moving truck before she could find a new place. She refused every offer that was given to her for a place to stay: her sister Chelsea had recently married, no way was she disrupting that, her brother Chester was restarting his life in a new town as he recovered a divorce, let him settle his problems before he worried about hers, and her parents certainly wouldn't allow her back home "figure it out" they said.

Charlotte sighed and looked around; most of her boxes were already in the truck, ready to be taken to the home Charlotte hadn't found yet. She grabbed her final box full of CDs and headed towards the door when her landlord appeared.

"So you're finally moving out?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded, too somber to speak.

"You found a place to stay yet, shorty?" The man liked to tease her about her tiny stature.

"Sure…" she lied.

"You got someone on the line downstairs."

She nodded and squeezed past him, betting that Chelsea was calling to check up on her again.

"Ello!" she spoke into the receiver, recovering her usual enthusiasm.

"Charlotte?" asked the other end. It was a male's voice—couldn't be her younger sister.

"Speaking."

"Oh, I'm glad I reached you. It's Dr. Trent."

"Wow, Trent, I haven't heard from you since… gosh last Summer," she said, truly surprised to hear the good man's name. She had met him on a visit to Sunny Island to see her sister while he was on vacation. The two became quick friends after learning they unknowingly went to the same medical school.

"Yes, well I heard from Chelsea that you lost your job."

"I quit, actually."

"Either way, with the way things are in the city I doubt you've found a job already."

She wasn't happy to admit he was right.

"So?" she asked, "I'll find one eventually."

"In the meantime why not come work for me? You can live with Elli and me. We could always use the extra pair of hands."

"In Mineral Town?"

"Yes."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. The doctor was lying through his teeth. Mineral Town hardly needed one doctor let alone two.

"Don't worry, Trent. I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer," she said, not willing to take the bone he was throwing.

"It isn't an offer. Chester's outside your apartment ready to drive you to town," Trent said with no nonsense.

Charlotte's eyes widened and she turned around to look out the window and saw her brother and his red head of hair leaning on her rented moving truck. He waved when he saw her looking.

"You dog," was all she could muster returning to the phone. She was smiling; amused that Trent would pull such a trick.

"See you soon, Charlotte," he said.

"Yeah, real soon," she said before hanging up.

Mineral Town was tiny—just as she expected. But she didn't expect the similarities of the town and Sunny Island. Both had that country charm with little technology and a farm at the center of its economy's welfare. She could see why Trent loved it, and she knew she'd grow to love it too, despite being a city girl at heart.

Most of her things were sent to storage, seeing as the extra room Trent was offering was the cellar where they kept their medical supplies. All she really had with her was some of her clothes, a portable CD player (because she liked the vintage charm) and a box full of her favorite CD's. The cot in the room was the same as the ones upstairs in the examining room. The very room Trent said she would be working.

"You can help me with the examinations. We get a few people in here every day checking up on their health," Trent told her upon her arrival.

While showing her around, Charlotte had a bite to eat at the Inn, and fell in love with Doug's cooking and the atmosphere inside. She could imagine throwing a grand party in its walls but felt it better than to mention that to the owner or to Trent. However, back to the food, it was like eating mother's home cooking again…if mother ever did cook. She laughed at the thought, making Ann a little uncomfortable and Trent and Elli slightly embarrassed.

Trent also showed her around, the store, library, winery, and the church.

"It's lovely," Charlotte said when Trent showed her the house of worship.

"Yes, Carter takes good care of it."

"He's a very kind person," Elli mentioned, she had tagged along, eager to meet her new housemate.

"I'll have to visit later," Charlotte said, thinking that perhaps finding religion wouldn't be such a bad thing, just look at how her sister faired—she's married, running a successful farm, and hoping for a child soon. A little prayer here and there might do the unemployed gal some good.

The next day, after an expected slow day at the clinic, Charlotte somehow found her way back to the church, and officially met the father.

"Why hello, you're a new face," Carter said. Immediately she could tell the man was good natured.

"Hi. Yup, I'm new. But I don't plan to stay for long…" she admitted, "Just staying till I can find another job."

"Oh yes, Elli was talking about allowing a friend to live with her. Well, however long your stay, welcome."

"Thanks."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well, recently my life's been down in the dumps. I was hoping the Harvest Goddess could change that."

"Well, you really should look into yourself for that kind of salvation…" Carter began saying, but after seeing the woman's intense gaze, he tried a different approach, "Er…but we could always start with a confession."

"Cool! Let's do that."

The situation wasn't as profound as she had hoped. She was thoroughly happy that she had made a friend though. She said her goodbye to Carter, and even Cliff, whom she had met once on Sunny Island and apparently, spent plenty of time at the church. She was disappointed that the first male she had connected with in a long while was dedicated to the Harvest Goddess (he defiantly wasn't interested in marriage) and that Cliff was already married as well. That seemed to happen to her a lot.

She was looking back, feeling sorry for herself when she felt something hard run into her and was knocked to the ground. That wouldn't have been so bad if rotten turnips hadn't fallen and stained her skirt.

When she realized what had happened she moaned, "Ewwww."

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" asked a voice in front of her. She looked up and saw a tall man in overalls. He looked worried and flustered—which was an odd expression for him because he was tanned and toned. It made her laugh.

"Are…are you okay?" he asked bewildered.

"I'm…I'm fine," she said between giggles, "I'm sorry," she said composing herself.

The man chuckled and helped her up, "I should be sorry, I ran into you."

"But I wasn't looking."

"But look at what I did to your clothes."

"But look at what I did to your turnips!" she said, waving to the mess on the floor. They were browner than white and it looked like a massacre had occurred before the church.

"Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if I were better at farming crops," The man laughed, "And, I'm Jack."

"Charlotte—Dr. Charlotte," she said, proud of her title (despite not having a job to back it up), "Nice to meet you, Jack, you must be the guy who runs the farm."

"That'd be me. So you're Dr. Trent's friend. From the city?"

"Yup!"

"Cool…you know I'm real sorry about your skirt. Can I make it up to you?"

Charlotte saw an opportunity. She grinned and smiled, "You can always take me out to dinner," she said.

Jack blushed, "Like…a date?"

"Well, duh! Give me an hour to change and I'll meet you in front of the clinic, kay?"

"Kay," he agreed, stunned.

"Sweet! See you later, Jack," she waved goodbye and skipped off.

Back at the clinic, she told Elli what had happened as she prepared supper for her husband.

"A date with Jack? That's wonderful!" she said, smiling, "He's a sweet man."

"I hope so, I don't think I can handle dating another jerk!" she laughed. There was a knock at the door and Jack stepped inside.

"Sorry, I'm early I know…" he said, his face red.

Charlotte couldn't believe how adorable the farmer was she took his hand and lead him inside, "Not to worry! I'm actually glad you're here."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I can introduce you to my parents!" Charlotte joked, taking him closer to Elli.

Elli giggled and wiped her hands on her apron, "Hi, Jack."

"Hey Elli, how's Dr. Trent?"

"Same as always, I suppose."

"Aw! Play along guys," Charlotte whined.

Trying to keep in a laugh, Jack nodded, "So, what time should I have her back, ma'am?"

"Oh, you seem like a nice young man, bring her back whenever you see fit," Elli said, stifling a giggle or two.

"Yay! Thanks 'Mom,' let's go Jack," she said, leading him back out.

At the Inn, Jack and Charlotte had fun talking about their jobs and family. And even though Charlotte had invited him, he had insisted on paying for their dinner, which she eventually accepted, thanking him and thinking that maybe she had hit the jack-pot with this country boy.

"So what are your plans, now that you're living at the clinic?" Jack asked after idle chit-chat.

Charlotte giggled darkly and stirred her drink, "I think I'll just continue working with Trent for a season, relax. I haven't done that for a while. Maybe do a few odd jobs here and there around town. If Trent and Elli are okay with it."

"So, are you planning on staying here long?"

"If I don't find a good job in the city, I think I'll try looking closer to Town, like in the valley."

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Hardy's ready to retire; you can always take over for him."

She wondered about that, and figured she'd have to think about it.  
"I'll consider it," she said, "I'll admit though I don't think I can always live with Trent and Elli. They can get…loud."

"Do they fight a lot?"

Charlotte laughed and shook her head, "I doubt that's what they're doing!"  
Jack paused to think about it, and Charlotte watched his face grow red. She burst out laughing again and leaned across the table to pinch his cheeks, "You're adorable," she told him.

He blubbered, trying to get something suave out but couldn't succeed.

Charlotte sat back and stared at Jack as he tried to change the subject, thinking that something wonderful may happen with Jack.

He dropped her off in front of the Clinic later that night. They walked the dark streets next to each other, hands at their sides. Jack, no doubt, must have been thinking whether he could take her hand, and Charlotte of course was trying to force him to with sheer mind power; that wasn't working very well.

"So, um, I hope you had fun tonight, Charlotte," Jack said, stopping in front of the Clinic door.

"Loads of fun, Jack," she said, grinning wide.

"Um, well I hope that we can, uh, do this again…sometime?"

"A second date? Well of course! Just come and get me anytime."

"R-really? Okay, tomorrow good?" Jack seemed surprised that she actually said yes.

"Can't wait, see you then," she said, she turned to open the door, but just as she was about to step inside, an idea struck. She spun around to see Jack turning to leave; she tapped his shoulder and kissed his cheek before he knew what was going on. "Thanks for dinner, good night."

A hand on his cheek, Jack turned back to return home with a stunned look on his face, a look that Charlotte blushed for. She went back inside, knowing the perfect CD to define her night, and she was eager to listen.

They had been dating for little over two weeks and Charlotte was growing more and more attached to the farmer and the town, but doubts still formed in her head. She decided it would be best to talk with Elli about Jack.

"Oh, that man is just the sweetest. Nicest person I've ever met," Elli said, sipping at a cup of tea on their day off at the Inn.

"He seems like it. Real nice…" Charlotte said, happy with her opinion, "But what's wrong with him?"

"Huh?'

"You know—the guys rich, has the farm, handsome, kind, _and _he wassingle when I met him. Impossible!"

"Well…I would say he's just too kind."

"What do you mean?"

"He…he…well, at a time he dated Ann. But he realized how much Cliff liked her so he let her go for him. Then he tried dating Karen, but he saw that Rick would love her more. Same thing happened with Popuri and Kai and Gray and Mary."

"Oh…"

"Even with the Dr. and me. He cares too much about other people he tends to forget about himself."

Charlotte sighed. She knew how that worked. She was fired—she quit—because she was thinking about her ailing patient more than she was thinking about herself.

"Charlotte, that shouldn't stop you from dating him," Elli eventually said. Charlotte blinked, confused by her statement.

"I'm not breaking up with him! I like him, a lot. I was just curious…" she said, no flaw could keep her away from Jack at that point.

By the end of the season Charlotte had received an offer to work in a far off city at a big time hospital, but by then, she couldn't force herself to leave the quiet town. She had fallen in love with the people, the atmosphere, and most of all she was head over heels in love with the farmer.

She decided to keep the offer to herself, she wasn't ready to leave but she was ready to work—really work. She loved her job and she was missing it all—the sterile instruments, the relief her patients showed the gratitude they expressed. She missed being helpful, being significant. She knew she couldn't go much longer without a job.

She was re-reading the offer in the clinic when Trent entered. She wasn't paying attention so he was able to loom over her and read the letter as well.

"Why haven't you said anything, Charlotte?" he asked after reading its content.

Charlotte jumped and turned to see him, "Don't do that!" she said.

"Don't change the subject."

She sighed and looked back at the letter, "I don't want to move."

"Is it Jack?"

She laughed; she thought it funny that she was so obvious, "Yup, love that guy. I never thought I could fall for someone so quickly but…he made it easy."

Trent sighed and took a seat next to his medical colleague and friend, "Love can do that."

"I just wish he felt the same way."

"He does."

"Right, and I can grow wings and fly."

"Why do you think he comes to the clinic so often?"

"He worries about his health."

Trent laughed, "Nope, he just loves you."

"I still don't think I can tell him about the offer though."

"He'll force you to go,' he realized.

"He'll think it's better for me and let me go for," she began, and brought her hands up for air quotes, "My own good."

"Then what're you going to do?"

"Propose?"

He smirked, "You ready for that?"

"I'm almost thirty, Trent. I need to settle down."

"But you want to find a job first?"

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do."

Trent got up and left before the woman could ask what he meant by that.

Dr. Trent hadn't said anything about her job or her predicament since that night he found her reading that job offer.

"I just wouldn't take that job," was all he would say.


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

Chapter Two:  
Progress

* * *

One summer afternoon, Jack came into the Clinic looking for Charlotte.

"Hey! What're you doing here? You've already had your check-up," she laughed when she saw him come in.

"I wanted to see if you would come to Mother's Hill with me," he said, "I want to show you something."

Charlotte looked back and noticed Elli waving her hands and mouthing "Go, go!" She smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go," she said, hooking onto Jack's arm and dragging him outside.

Hiking wasn't her strong suit, she could barely keep up with him as they made their way up the hill (or, as she would argue, mountain). Eventually she was lagging behind so much she lost sight of Jack for a moment. He came running back and apologized over and over again for leaving her.

"Its fine!" she wheezed, out of breath still, "Just carry me the rest of the way," she begged, falling into her arms

Jack laughed and put her on his back, "You're such a drama queen."

"So? Now mush!"

It was just about sunset when the couple reached the top. Jack set Charlotte down on the grass and plopped himself down next to her, a bit tired from the trip.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" she asked, curious.

Jack raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "I dunno, I just wanted to take you up here," he said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes and pinned him to the ground, "That's one lame reason," she said on top of him.

"Wanting to be alone with you is lame?" he asked.

She paused and smiled, "Nope! Surprisingly smart for a farmer like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They had a good laugh, and after a while she noticed him staring.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair," he said, running his fingers through, "It's red in the sun."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I love it."

She giggled and laid her head on his chest, "Really?"

"Yeah, almost as much," he paused, "as I love you."

Charlotte raised her head and blinked in disbelief. She stared at him for a moment, watching his face for any sign of a joke or regret for saying so, but his face was stuck in a serious stare.

"Really?" she asked, she couldn't think of anything else.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked to the side while he began to sweat, "Well, yeah, Char," he said, "I love you."

Tears filled her eyes as she sat up and wiped the escapees with her sleeve. Jack propped himself up on his elbows and watched her, waiting for a response.

"Jack, oh my Goddess, I can't believe it," she said, more to herself than her farmer, "I love you too!"

His eyes just about popped out of his head at her words, but he was smiling. She grinned but for once she was the one blushing as she tackled him and put her arms around him, kissing him with more excitement and passion than ever before.

The next day, Charlotte was dancing around the clinic, well, more so than usual anyway. It came to the point where everyone was smiling when they saw her; such was the amount of sheer happiness that was radiating off of her.

Elli was watching her in amusement after the doors closed. Charlotte was so distracted she hadn't noticed that the doctor was nowhere to be seen, until she stopped spinning.

"Where's Trent?" she asked Elli.

"He went to the Valley earlier today. You didn't notice him leave?"

"No…"

She laughed, "Well, he should be back soon."

Speak of the devil, and he shall come, or in this case, Dr. Trent. He opened the door and took his coat off, putting it up on the hook. "I'm back," he called, and then he noticed the girls in the lobby, "Oh, hello."

"Where have you been mister?" Charlotte asked.

"Didn't Elli tell you? Forge-Me-Not Valley."

"I did," Elli said, walking to her husband's side and pecking him on his check, "Welcome home."

"Well, what were you there for?" she asked, "And did you see my brother?"

"I saw Chester, he was doing fine," he said, sitting down at the table, "I went to see Dr. Hardy."

"Oh," she sat down with Elli following. Her previous silliness had to be put on hold; she knew there was a possibility of a job if Dr. Hardy were to retire.

"He said since his last patient died, he's wanted to fully retire, not to mention that patient's great granddaughter has been sickly since she was born, and it's becoming tiresome for Hardy to take care of her. And with more people moving to the Valley he feels he could use some help, Charlotte."

Charlotte's whole face was lit with hope, "Please tell me you're serious."

"Aren't I always? You can go see him tomorrow about the arrangements."

She smiled and jumped up, hugging the doctor tight, making it hard for him to breath.

The day after getting the news, Trent allowed Charlotte to take the day off to speak with Dr. Hardy about taking over his job. Trouble was she didn't know how to get to the Valley exactly, but she figured she'd find her way. Lucky for her she found a guide before long.

"Hello there!" called out a young voice. Charlotte turned around to find a young man with luscious black locks running after her he was pulling a cart behind him.

"Heya!" she greeted, cheerful as ever. The man's hair distracted her it was long, soft, and shiny. Hell it looked healthier than her hair.

"Are you traveling to ForgetMe-Not Valley?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Well, may I escort you the rest of the way?"

What a lifesaver, Charlotte smiled and bowed, "Gladly!"

"So, may I ask the name of a beautiful flower, such as yourself?"

Charlotte giggled, she thought it funny that this boy would even attempt to flirt with her, but she thought to play along for a while, "You may call me Charlotte, young prince. And yourself?"

"Veit. What is your business in the Valley?"

"Well, Veit, I'm headed to a job interview. You?"

"I'm a traveling salesman. I travel from town to town, trading, selling, and buying from various people."

"Wow, so you must go to a lot of places."

"I do, however Forget-Me-Not Valley has to be my most pleasant stop."

"How'd you find it? It isn't exactly note-worthy for the most part."

"Well, an old colleague told me of the route shortly after he retired. Van had kept it secret from most others and felt it was time he shared the secret. I was lucky he chose me."

"Wow, what a privilege."

"I agree, and knowing of the valley has allowed me to get to know some very interesting characters and places," he said, leaning in close, "Including the spring without a Goddess."

"Huh?"

"You see, rumors have it that the Harvest Goddess once lived within the Fountain, a small lake within the valley. However one day she simply disappeared; never to be seen again. The Harvest Sprites have made it their life's mission to revive her with acts of kindness, but nothing seems to work. Such a sad tale, the Harvest Sprites are meant to aid the Goddess in the progression of life, that is why they often flock to hard working, good hearted farmers, but without Her they cannot do their destined duty."

Charlotte nodded she was more interested in the Harvest Sprites than the Goddess. Jack had once confided in her that he thought he was crazy, that he had seen little gnome-like creatures running around his farm, calling themselves Harvest Sprites, and that he had once met the Harvest Goddess when he accidently through a weed in the Spring. She told him he wasn't crazy, but she didn't take him seriously when he said he was beginning to think they were real, that they were tangible and asked to help with his farm, but now she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe he wasn't out of his mind. It's better to think your boyfriend is goodhearted than insane, after all.

"You seem intrigued," Veit said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes very," she admitted.

"Than shall I take you? An evening under the stars, doing kind things for each other to help awaken the Harvest Goddess."

That was too much creep for even Charlotte, she gave a fake smile and slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry, Veit, I don't date anyone more than five years younger than myself."

"How would you know my age, young maiden? Besides, you can't be any older than twenty. I am nineteen, plenty mature for you."

She laughed, "I'm flattered, really. But I'm twenty-nine, not to mention the fact that I'm in a very committed relationship."

"You must be joking," he said, apparently he could believe the short heroine to be the age she claimed.

"Nope, but don't worry I get that a lot," she said, patting his head.

"What a disappointment, I could give you such a delightful evening."

"Aw, you're adorable! But I'm still not interested."

"Well, at the very least may I continue walking with you?"

"Well, of course silly!" How else would she know how to get to the valley? At the very least she was making progress, to the valley and in her relationship; life was good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, chapter two. Enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3: ForgetMeNot Valley

Chapter Three:

Forget-Me-Not Valley

* * *

At last, they reached Forget-Me-Not Valley and Charlotte said her goodbyes to Veit and stopped by the farm next to the hill to ask for directions. As she entered the farm she was almost run into by a boy in a cap.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Charlotte said, watching him run out.

"Don't worry 'bout it stranger!" he yelled back.

"Strange, almost sounded like a girl…"

"Max! Max get back here!"

Charlotte spun around to find an older man with a full head of gray hair yelling after what Charlotte guessed was his son.

"Kids, huh?" she laughed, "What's with your kid, anyway?" Such a nosy little thing.

"She's after that no good salesman. Just who are you?" Whoa, she? Charlotte didn't see that one coming.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! I'm Charlotte, I'm looking for Dr. Hardy."

"Across the bridge, past Beginnings Farm, only one story house past there."

"Thank you. Um, sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Marlin."

"Well, pleasure to meet you. Thanks again for your help, I hope to see you around," she said, waving goodbye.

On the way, she noticed a second farm up on a little hill. When she looked at it, she felt lonely, watching the lack of human activity save for one older woman with graying red hair made her want to cry, it made her think about Jack, made her worry that he would end up like that poor woman on his farm if he kept up his selflessness act.

The woman must have caught her staring since she started walking towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, no, no just…thinking. Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes to keep the moisture in.

The woman sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "I'm no good with criers, kid. Just…just tell me what you need."

"I'm looking for Dr. Hardy, but I didn't mean to bother you."

"You sick or something?"

"Huh? No, I'm here about a job."

"Er, I wasn't expecting that. Let me take you to his place then."

"Thanks, um…"

"Nami."

"Nami, thank you. I'm Charlotte."

Nami stayed when Charlotte and Dr. Hardy began talking. He told her about his patients old and present; he told her about an older woman who had recently passed away, how she was frail all her life and how it looked as if her great granddaughter was the same way. He explained how Nami would sometimes overwork herself and always needed to be watched over, despite her protests. How all of the citizens looked to him for help, even when he claimed he was retired.

"I'm too old for his job, Charlotte, and I'll still help these people in needs of time, but I need someone to take most of the burden. That's why I want you to be here, can you do that?" he asked after explaining his job.

"Oh, of course, doctor! I can do all that and more, it's why I am who I am," she said, enthusiastic.

"Well, I hope you don't mind working in this tiny 'clinic' of mine."

At first, he didn't look like he was smiling, but after a closer look, he was. Charlotte grinned and hugged Dr. Hardy, "Thank you, thank you!"

"Whoa, whoa," he tried to pry her off, but he didn't have much luck.

"Well, in celebration, how about some drinks?" Nami asked.

Only the promise of drinks could get Charlotte off the doctor. "Sounds great!" she said, heading out the door first.

Dr. Hardy decided better not to join them, so it was only Nami and Charlotte at the Blue Bar. Charlotte had meant to stop at the bar, seeing as it was the one her brother had taken over.

"Well, about time you got yourself a job, Lottie!" Chester said when he heard the news.

"Har har," Charlotte mocked him as she took a swig from her drink.

"So you moving to the Valley now?"

"Nope! I'll just walk here every day and stay for a while and then head home."

"And is home still Trent's place?"

"'And is home still Trent's place?' Shut up, Chester."

"I'll take that as a yes," Chester chuckled.

"Well, you two certainly are related," Nami said, speaking for what seemed the first time since they walked in, "Though I didn't take you seriously when you said she looked young."

"Yeah, well most people don't believe this washed up lawyer," Charlotte laughed.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you this way either, Chester's always talking about how proud he is of his siblings."

"Oh really?" Charlotte asked, raising a brow, "Bet 'cha he talks about Chelsea a lot."

"Well, naturally! She's the happier one out of our quartet."

"Save, Chance."'

"Maybe."

"Anyways, I thought she was the farmer," Nami said.

"What? Really?"

"Yes. They way you watched me farm, I felt you knew what it was like to own one."

Charlotte stared at her drink, she wasn't quite sure how she should have taken that. The pair watched her, waiting for anything to come out of her mouth. "Jack owns a farm, lately I've been seeing myself on that farm. Maybe that's why?"

Nami seemed surprised at the name, but she quickly calmed her face before anyone asked.

"Oh, that guy you've been seeing?" Chester asked.

"How did you…?"

"Chelsea told me. So did Dr. Trent."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to tell her younger sister everything if she was only going to rely it back to their older brother.

"Sounds to me like you've got it bad," Nami said.

"Chester! Come back here, I need some help with the stock," called a voice from the back room.

"Be right there, Muffy!" Chester called backed, "Be back, ladies, I need to help her out." He walked into the back room and left Nami and Charlotte alone.

They sat in silence for a moment before the young doctor broke it, "I've got it bad, huh?"

"Very."

"How would you know?"

"I was the same way, when I met my husband."

"Oh…"

"I was always traveling, but the valley kept me here for a year and then that farmer kept me here for another eighteen. Now I doubt I'll ever leave."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. I've found all I needed with my husband, even if he's gone and my son's gone I know I'll stay, just so I could be buried next to him."

"Nami, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. I grew old…well older happy and I still have that farm to care for. I'm not entirely lost yet," she said, chuckling darkly.

"Where's your son, now?"

"University, he wants to be a scholar, and I'm glad he's chasing his dream but I always felt that he only left because he didn't want to be stuck here like me. I guess I shared too many of my stories with him when he was little."

"I wouldn't blame yourself. But I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"I hope so…"

Chester walked back into the front room with his barmaid Muffy following him, "Sorry that took so long, can I serve you girls anything else?" he asked.

"No, I better get back to work, thanks for the drinks, Chester. And the company Charlotte," Nami said, getting up and heading out the door.

"That Nami is one hell of a mystery, but I like her," Chester said, watching after her.

"Yeah, she is," Charlotte said getting up as well, "I better go, Chester. I need to tell Trent and Elli the good news."

"Well, feel free to leave, but not before you pay the tab."

Charlotte's eyes widened when she realized Nami stuck her with the bill. She laughed and shook her head as dug into her purse for the money, "Yup, one hell of a mystery."

Back in Mineral Town, she told the happy couple that took her in that she finally had a job that didn't require her to move away. They were both happy for her, Elli was more expressive of course, while Trent happily stood back as the two hugged and talked off all the things they now had time to do.

"Hey, Charlotte, someone's waiting for you in your room," Trent eventually said.

"Oh that's right! You should go see him," Elli said, suddenly remembering.

"Okay, Okay I'm going!" she said, running off to see who her special guest was.

When she got there, she found what she was expecting. Jack was sitting on her cot, reading a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey, hot stuff! What're you doing here?" she asked, sitting next to him and kissing his cheek.

He didn't even seem to acknowledge her, "Why haven't you taken the job?" he asked.

"What?"

"This job! Why the hell haven't you gone and moved on with your life?" he asked, turning to her with a face full of anger.

"I—Jack I didn't…where did you find that?"

"Don't change the subject! Tell me why you're still here, Charlotte!" he was yelling now, and up from the cot.

"What does that mean? Don't you want me here?"

"You need to work! You know that, I know that, Trent and Elli know. The whole town knows! So why aren't you working?"

She couldn't respond right away, this "brave" girl was too afraid to tell him that he was the sole reason for her stay in Mineral Town.

"Well?"

"Will you stop yelling at me?" she stood up.

"Not until I get my answer! Charlotte you loved working, more than anything, why are you holding yourself back?"

"Because I don't want to leave you, Jack! I can't force myself to leave you…"

Jack didn't respond to that, he stepped back as he crumbled the offer in his fist. Charlotte reached out to touch him, but he flinched and she pulled her hand back.

"Leave, Charlotte. Go and take the job," he finally spoke.

"No, Jack, no! I don't need that job I have—"

"You don't have anything, Charlotte! Nothing but a temporary place in his hick town and it's about time you let us get on with our lives."

"Are you saying I'm disrupting your life too?"

"…yeah. I am."

Charlotte could hear her heart breaking, she grabbed at it in a sorry attempt to keep it together. "Jack…please, don't."

"Don't what? Don't you _get it_? I don't want you here! I want you out of my life already!"

Charlotte had let the tears flow long before, but now it was as if a dam had broken somewhere behind those blue eyes of hers. She was hiccupping and forcing herself not to make another sound except for bitter words, "Get out, get out, get out. Get the hell out!"

He left, throwing the ball of paper in front of her as he left the room. Charlotte dropped to her knees and sobbed. Sobbed when Elli came in, sobbed when Trent came in with bloody knuckles, sobbed when Carter found his way in. Sobbed when they all left, knowing that her heart would never mend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **...


	4. Chapter 4: A Start

Chapter Four:

A Start

* * *

It was time for Charlotte to move on and move out. Chester had agreed to help her with that little things she had with her and take it to the inn at the valley while she said her goodbyes to the people she grew to love. Elli hugged her tightly and hoped that Charlotte would come and visit her often. Trent shook her hand but she pulled him into a hug and thanked him for all he had done for her, she just about cried when she realized that it wasn't going to be as easy visiting these kind people. Chester patted her back and told her not to worry they were only an hour's walk away.

Charlotte told Chester to go on without her, that she was going to the church one last time and say goodbye to Carter again. Once there, she saw him at his usual spot at the podium.

"Charlotte, I thought you left already," he said. His tone was gentle as always but she could still feel herself close to tears—her family was known for easy criers.

"I wanted to say goodbye again," she said sitting on the front pew.

Carter's face was filled with concern, he removed himself from his post and sat down next to her, "Are you still upset over…over him?" he asked as gently as he could.

She looked down at her folded hands and nodded slowly, tears falling into her lap, "I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"Go to him."

Charlotte quickly got up from her seat and kept her back to the father as she clenched her hands into fists, "No way. I'm not crawling back to him like a sad puppy. I'm better than that!"

"But it was all a misunderstanding, Charlotte. If you love him you'll forgive him."

She shook her head and laughed, despite the tears. She turned to face Carter, "No. I don't need him. He doesn't want me, so I don't want him."

"But, Charlotte—"

"But nothing!"

The two stared at each other, Charlotte with sheer stubbornness and Carter with pity.

"I'm sorry, father," she finally said.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed.

"Please, just do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Don't tell Jack I'm in the Valley."

"Charlotte…"

"Please, I…I don't know how long I can keep myself away. As long as he doesn't know it'll be easier for me."

"I can't do that,"

"Please, Carter! Just promise me you won't tell him," she was desperate and it showed.

He looked away and nodded his head, "Okay," he whispered.

"Thank you."

She left Mineral Town, and the only thing Charlotte was happy about was she didn't see Jack her last day. However she wished Jack hadn't jumped to conclusions and wished she wasn't too stubborn to admit she was wrong for not telling him of her job situation,

Forget-Me-Not Valley was a quiet place, and Charlotte liked it, but she missed Mineral Town. There was no room in Chester's little storage room for him, Muffy, and her, so she stayed at the Inner Inn with Ruby, Tim, and their grandson Robert. She liked spending time with them, and as it turned out Robert's sister was the sickly patient Dr. Hardy was talking about. Every night she would attempt to drink her miseries away, but Muffy and Chester always made sure she got out of there with the least bit of alcohol in her system, even if that meant skipping out on the alcohol portion of her drinks.

She was walking home from another night of a failed drinking binge, feeling sorry for herself. "Damn Chester and that barmaid of his. All I wanted was a night where I didn't have to think about my sorry, lonely single life," she whined kicking up the dirt as she walked "home." As nice a place the Inner Inn was, she still longed for Mineral Town, despite having been gone for over a season, but more specifically she wished she was staying on Jack's farm.

Inside the inn, Robert was behind the counter, reading a book that the neighbor Kate had written. He looked up when he saw her come inside, "Still no black out?" he asked. Black out, probably a term he learned from his father, Rock, it wasn't something a boy of fourteen really should have known.

"Nope, I'm still _painfully _aware of my actions," she said, taking a seat on a stool, she wasn't quite ready for bed.

"Why not go see Rock? I'm sure he's got some extra booze lying around that lousy shed of his," Robert called his father by his first name for reasons Charlotte didn't bother asking. All she knew of him was that his wife, Robby's mother, kicked him out shortly after Robby was born.

"Ew, no. He'll hit on me again," she laughed.

Robert laughed too and closed his book, "Well, maybe you should try doing something else you get your mind off Jack."

Charlotte threw a glare at the young innkeeper, "What makes you think I'm thinking of that jackass."

"Please, Lottie. All you do is talk about what a jerk he is, get over it."

She grinded her teeth as she thought of an awfully mean thing to say when she let her jaw relax. She knew very well that wasn't possible, not when he still held a large chunk of her heart. "I honestly can't, Robby."

"What, you're biological clock ticking or something?"

"Seriously, stop visiting your father," she said knowing he probably told him to say that.

"I don't get it, Lottie. You're pretty cute, I mean you aren't _that _old, and I know that Veit character's interested in you—why not go for it?"

"He's ten years younger than me, kiddo."

"So? That clock's a-ticking."

She narrowed her eyes, but started laughing after a moment, "You're so young, what would you know?"

"I know you're still in love, but you're not doing anything."

"Hey! You were just saying get over that dopey farmer."

"Yeah…but that was before he walked in."

"What?" she turned around and found Jack across the room, giving her a nervous smile, his hat in his hands and held up to his chest.

She had to fight off her initial response: a great big hug and kiss for her former love. Instead she crossed all her limbs and glared at the man, "The hell are you doing here?" she asked

"I…uh wanted to see you," he eventually said, taking a step closer.

"Hey! Stay where you are!" or else she might lose her cool.

"Look, Char, I know I hurt you but—"

"Hurt me? Jack you ripped out my heart decided it'd be fun to kick it around!"

"Can you not yell? You'll wake Grandma and Grandpa up," Robby said from behind the counter, "Go upstairs if you really feel like you need to be loud."

"He's right, we should go upstairs," Jack said.

"Like hell! We're staying down here. I want a witness when I kick you out here," she said.

"Charlotte I came so I could apologize."

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well Trent wouldn't talk to me after he punched me. And no one was telling me anything. I didn't even know you were here until Carter came to see me—"

"Hold it. Carter? Father Carter told you I was here?"

"Yeah, he just showed up at my door and told me the whole story. I swear to you I didn't know until yesterday!"

"So what took you so long to get here?" Robby asked.

"Shut it, Robert," Charlotte said but paused before asking the same question, "What took you so long?"

"I…I was afraid you wouldn't take me back."

She didn't know how to respond to that, her body relaxed as she stared at him and just about jumped out of her seat to tell him how silly he was acting.

"Well that's stupid," Robby eventually broke the silence.

"Will you leave?" she turned to yell at him.

"No, I won't. You wanna know why? Because you guys aren't going to get anywhere without me. Jack, you need to stop being such a damn coward and sweep her off her feet already! And you, Lottie, need to get off your high horse for one second and _let_ him."

The couple looked towards each other, both knowing that even if what Robby said was poorly worded, he was right.

"Char, I'm so sorry for holding you back," Jack finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, honestly confused.

"I…I kept you from moving on for so long. I was just too happy that I didn't think about you and what you wanted to do. It wasn't until I found that letter with the job…I didn't realize I was keeping you in Mineral Town."

She shook her head as she let a smile form across her lips, "You are such an idiot. You know that?" she asked.

He looked up in question, only to sigh in relief when he saw her smile.

"You could never hold me back, Jack. You just give me the rock I've needed for a long, long time."

"You going to kiss and make up now?" Robby asked.

Charlotte turned back to glare at him, but a smirk formed, "That, and more."

"….I don't wanna think about _that_. I'm going to bed," he said going upstairs, "Old people having sex—ew," he mumbled as he left.

She turned back to Jack and laughed seeing his blush—Goddess she missed him.

"Did…did you mean that?" he asked, obviously flustered that he had to ask. She giggled and finally let herself go to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his entire face was red, not just his cheeks, she had to be on the very tips of her toes for her forehead to meet his nose.

"Jack, I love you, and I meant it," she said.

He grinned and bent his head to kiss her, "I love you, Charlotte. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you," she said, disappointed that the kiss didn't last long, "Let's go upstairs."

"Um, but first…" Jack paused, and let her go except for her hand. For a moment, she believed that he was going to propose, "Come home with me—to the farm."

Charlotte blinked, waiting for him to finish, but it seemed he was done. She laughed and put her face in her free hand—well, it was a start. "Of course I'll come home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **The last chapter of "Help Wanted"! Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I have to leave for a trip in...an hour (Oh sheet) so I didn't have time to proof read it-so typos and grammar mistakes will be even worse this chapter (how is that even possible?). The scene with Carter was put in at the last minute, so if doesn't fit-blame my crappy proof-reading skills.

Thanks for reading! I know most OC fics are crap (and this probably isn't any different!), but I'm glad you took the time to take a look anyways. :)


	5. Epilogue: A Problem

Epilouge:

A Problem

* * *

It _was _looking like a slow day at Veit's traveling shop, but that was before Charlotte Winter slammed her open palm on the counter, rattling the raven-haired shopkeeper awake. The man wore a look of surprise before seeing the valley's doctor, staring intently at his wares.

"Good afternoon, Dear Charlotte. What can I do you for?" he asked, a suggestive grin stretching his face.

"I heard you're carrying a blue feather," Charlotte said, raising her eyes and giving him a no nonsense look, "I want it."

"Well, you have heard correctly, as it just so happens I do have a blue feather in stock," he said, reaching under the counter and pulling out a long rectangular box. Inside was a gleaming blue feather—the ultimate tool for proposal.

The doctor nearly fainted at the sight. She had never seen one before, and she oh so wished that it wasn't in the hands of a grimy salesman like Veit, but she had to take what she could get. "How much?" she asked.

He laughed, and slammed the box shut, "For you…one."

"One what? One hundred, one thousand?"

"Oh no no no, one mil."

Her face was blank for a moment, before the reality sank in, "I can't afford that you little twerp!" she snapped.

"Sorry, madam, I don't change my prices for anyone."

"You're doing this on purpose!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You have no idea how much I need that."

"Oh, I do—that's why I've set the...appropriate price."

Charlotte didn't know what it was, his cheeky smirk, the smug in his voice, or just the fact that he was her only option. Whatever it was she snapped, and lunged across the counter, aiming towards the salesman's neck. She was only aware of his girlish protests and something strong keeping her just within reach of him.

"Charlotte! Calm down, already!" She recognized that voice it was Nami Autumn, the ultimate voice of reason.

The doctor settled down and slide of the counter and brushed off any dust or dirt that may have attached itself to her clothes, "You're not worth it," she spat at Veit.

"You're insane," he said, still in shock.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Fabio reject!"

"Old maid!"

That last one got Charlotte going again, and she made a move for his throat again, only to have Nami grab her arm to keep her back. She shook her off and stormed off to the place she always did when she needed to forget a problem.

-/-

Chester Winter stood behind the bar's counter, rubbing the stain out of one of his bar's glasses as his sister and Nami stumbled in and ordered their usual drinks. Nami was swishing the contents of her glass while Charlotte chugged drinks as if they were water after a long dessert trip, by the third drink they were void of alcohol, she already knew that her brother left it out, but it was the thought that counted.

"So I'm gonna guess that your Jack hasn't proposed," Nami said after Charlotte's fifth drink.

"Nope. So I have to do it," she said, eyeing her empty glass, "Chester! More….please," she mumbled that last word.

"That's not quite traditional, you know."

"When have I ever been traditional?"

"True…probably why your Jack loves you so much."

Charlotte laughed, "Maybe. Oh, hey. You ever hear of imprinting, Nami?"

Nami chuckled, "Isn't that a werewolf thing?"

The tiny doctor scoffed, "Why does everyone think that?" she complained, "No, it's like that myth that when something hatches it thinks the first thing it sees is its mother."

"Like in the cartoons."

"Yeah…let's go with that."

"Sorry miss med school."

"Anyway! A few years back I read that sexual imprinting could occur in the human species along with other mammals."

"English, Lott."

"Love at first sight can really happen."

"Seriously, where'd you hear that bullshit?"

"It was a legit study, Nami!"

"Whatever you say," she said, taking another sip from her drink.

"I think that may have happened to me, anyway."

"Hmm?"

"The imprinting thing—I couldn't get Jack out of my head after that first meeting—even when we were apart that one time."

"I'm sure your Jack feels the same way."

Charlotte nodded, and considered asking why Nami referred to Jack as "her" Jack, but decided against it in all honestly she liked it, don't question what you liked, she always said. "But where else am I going to find a blue feather?" she asked instead.

"You could always ask the Harvest Sprites."

"I could never see them…trust me I've tried. But why ask them?" Since living with Jack she came to accept the little gnomes he claimed to see, despite never seeing them herself, she believe him and saw the evidence herself—like crops being watered before Jack even woke up.

"My husband told me he got the blue feather he gave me from the Harvest Sprites in the valley."

Charlotte started laughing, it was funny how Nami believe in the Harvest Sprites so freely when she couldn't even believe in love at first sight.

"I hope Chester's already stopped serving you alcohol, because you're getting weird already," Nami said, ignoring the spontaneous laughter, Charlotte figured she was used to it by now.

It was then she looked down at her glass and found it still empty. "Hey, bro! Where's my drink?" she asked her brother, who had been strangely quiet and if she wasn't mistaken, still cleaning the same glass from when they arrived.

Her brother simply shrugged and kept his gaze to the door, "You think Lumina's busy tonight?" he asked absent mindedly. She didn't think he realized he was thinking out loud.

"She's probably busy with that poor girl of hers. Why?" Nami asked, sipping the last of her drink.

"He's been infatuated with her for the longest time. But he doesn't have the balls to ask her out—it's his first wife all over again," Charlotte laughed.

That must have snapped Chester from his daze, "Please don't mention Karla," he said.

"Fine, fine. But like I told you the first time—man up and ask her," Charlotte said, she nudged Nami with her elbow and grinned, "Man can memorize countless environmental cases but can't even ask a girl out."

Nami chuckled, "How sad."

"You guys can stop making fun of me now," Chester said, but with a grin on his face.

Such good times at that bar of his, even when she was feeling down. Charlotte always found it hard to leave.

-/-

Finally home, she found Jack sitting at the dinner table, reviewing his assets. She gently closed the door, hoping she didn't make much noise. It was already dark outside, but Jack was used to her getting home late, knowing she was at her brother's bar chatting it up with him and Nami, but he also knew it was the third of the season: a Veit day.

"Why are you home so late?" he asked, not looking up.

"Discussing some problems with Nami," she responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down at the table.

"No Chester?"

"Eh, he's too distracted by the mysterious heir."

"Who?"

"Lumina."

"Ah. But that doesn't really explain why you're so late."

She looked to the clock, "Thirty minutes on a Blue Bar day isn't that bad."

"But you're two hours late for a Veit day."

"I'm sorry, sweetie—I just needed to get a few things off my chest."

Jack sighed and set down his papers to look at Charlotte, and he looked upset, "I don't like you being there when he's around, Char."

"You know I hate going near him. You don't think anything happened, did you?"

"He flirts with you all the time! Even when I'm around."

"Doesn't mean I jump into his cart, Jack. You know you can trust me."

"I just feel like you've been pulling away from me."

She was the one pulling away? That was a laugh, "I'm not pulling away, Jack."

Jack grinded his teeth, opened his mouth to argue, but instead took a deep breath, "I just don't want to lose you, Char," he finally confided.

Charlotte smiled and stood up to hug her farmer, "You couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried, Jack."

He smiled into her shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Just don't come home late on Veit days, okay?"

She giggled, "Gladly."

-/-

Days passed, and still no blue feather, she didn't want to try Veit again and no one knew where to get one, so Charlotte decided to make a phone call while having lunch with Nami and Dr. Hardy. It was her last chance.

"Hello?" a man answered the phone, good thing too because he was just the person she wanted to talk to.

"Hey, Vaughn? What's up? It's Charlotte," she said into the phone while Dr. Hardy and Nami listened, curious to what she was doing."

"Hey. Chelsea's working. I'll tell her you called," Vaughn said, straight to the point her sister's husband.

"No, no. I actually wanted to talk to you, but do say hi for me."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well…I just wanted to know where you bought your blue feather."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, cowboy?" she snapped.

"Don't get snippy. Got it from some traveling salesman in Green Hill."

She hit her head on the wall, "The guy's name wasn't Veit was it?" she asked, she had a feeling what the answer was going to be.

"It was."

She groaned and hit her head on the wall a couple more times, "Thanks Vaughn. Tell Ches I said hi."

"Sure thing."

She hung up and turned to her audience.

"I take it he wasn't much help," Dr. Hardy said.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

"Don't worry about it," Nami said, shrugging, "It'll happen when it happens."

"True, it takes most men years to propose. Why are in such a rush anyways?" Hardy asked.

Charlotte sighed, "I'm just impatient, guys. And I know it's right, I can just feel it. I don't know, maybe I'm just afraid he doesn't think so, that's why he hasn't asked."

The two looked to each other, "Stop doubting yourself Lott," Nami said.

"It's unbecoming," Hardy added.

She laughed, knowing in their own way they were trying to cheer her up, "Thanks guys."

-/-

She left the valley early, thinking that she'd take a walk around the Mineral Town before Jack expected her home. She first made a stop at the Harvest Goddess spring. She always loved coming there, nothing but the sound of trees and the water ripping with the wind. There was another reason though; she and Jack had their first kiss at that pond. She could remember it clearly; it was right after their third date.

_"You have to see this Char!" Jack said, leading her deeper into the woods._

_ "I don't know if I like this, Jack," she said, she never was keen on wooded areas._

_ "Hey, you can trust me, you'll love it."_

_ She smiled and nodded, "Fine."_

_ While he lead the way she watched his back and idly wondered just what he was planning. Since high school she had dated the same type of guy, ones with ulterior motives and uninterested in a lasting relationship. By her late twenties she could tell just what the men she dated were thinking and wanted—but Jack, with him she couldn't ever tell what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. Hell the man hadn't even kissed her yet. He was always proving her wrong, always the perfect gentleman._

_ Finally he stopped just before a bright opening. She was so deep in thought she just about ran into him._

_ "We here?" she asked._

_ "Yup, now close your eyes."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Just close 'em. For me?" he begged._

_ She grinned and obliged, shutting her eyes._

_ "Can you see?" he asked._

_ "No, sweetie," she laughed._

_ "Good, now come with me," he said, taking her hand and leading her out. _

_ She kept her eyes shut, knowing full well that he would notice if she tried to take a peek. Besides it wasn't long before he stopped and let go of her hand._

_ "Okay now open them," he said._

_ She did as she was told, and gasped at the sight. It was a clearing with long, undisturbed grass, wild flowers, and a still spring with a waterfall feeding into it, even so the water was still at her feet, the ripples not reaching that far._

_ "My goddess…." was all she could muster, the scene took her breath away._

_ "Pretty, huh?" Jack asked._

_ "Beautiful…"_

_ Jack smiled and took her hand, "Yeah, I like it too."_

_ "Where is this?"_

_ "It's the Goddess Pond. Heh, they say that if you throw in a gift the Harvest Goddess will appear."_

_ "Have you tried it?"_

_ Jack didn't respond with a sure answer, only shrugged and pulled her closer. "Can I ask you something?"_

_ "You already did—but you get another question anyways."_

_ He grinned, "What would you do….well what would you do if I kissed you right now?"_

_ Charlotte looked up to him, a bit taken back, but she had a feeling where it would lead, but she smiled anyway, "Dunno—you'll just have to try it, won't you?"_

_ Jack shrugged and turned back to the pond, without trying to stick his tongue down her throat. Again he surprised her with what he didn't do._

_ After a while, with the two sitting down in the grass and talking, their conversation ended, bringing an intermission's silence._

_ "Hey, can I kiss you?" he asked._

_ Her eyes went wide, "You're…seriously asking?" she asked, bewildered._

_ His face turned red, "Well…yeah."_

_ She smiled and inched closer, "Please, do."_

_ "Really?"_

_ She giggled, "Really."_

_ He leaned in, and craned her neck to get closer, and they shared a gentle kiss, the joy of it making her forget what it was like to breath._

Sure brought back memories. She couldn't help but smile at the memory and for the man, her Jack. She remembered what Jack had said about the Harvest Goddess, how to summon her and the time he finally told her about his meeting with her. She wondered if she could help, and found something, anything to throw in to fish her out. She picked up a small rock and played with it in her hands.

"Please, help me out, Goddess," she said, then she threw it in: hard, hard enough for it to fly over the pond and into the rock wall and finally into the water. She waited, and she waited, and she waited some more before finally giving up.

"Guess she didn't like my offering," she concluded leaving for home.

Walking into the farm, she met Jack back from a trip to the grocery store.

"Let me help you," she said, taking a bag and stealing a kiss.

"Char, you're home early," Jack said, opening the door to the house.

"Couldn't wait to see you," she said with a winning smile.

"Well, you have great timing, I didn't know how I was going to get in with full hands," he laughed.

"Put something down silly."

As they were putting what little groceries Jack brought home, the phone rang. Charlotte got up and told her boyfriend that she'd get it.

"Hello?" she asked picking up.

"Hello, it's payback time sister. Payback!" said the voice.

"Hiuh?"

"Payback I say! Payback, payback, payback!"

The voice laughed manically. It was then that she recognized the voice.

"Chelsea? What the hell are you doing?"

"Give me the phone, Chels," she heard a muffled voice from the receiving end.

"Noooo, I haven't gotten my revenge!" Chelsea argued, Charlotte assumed that was Vaughn trying to get the phone.

"Just hang up," he said.

"No, you can't make me," Chelsea argued.

"Oh yeah?"

And then a click and the dial tone.

"Who was that, hon?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"My sister," she said, still shocked.

"That was short for a phone call from Chelsea."

"Yeah well…I think she might have been drinking."

"Why?"

"She just kept saying 'payback, payback, payback!' Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

"Er…I have an idea."

That was a surprise, "Really? What?"

He let go and she turned to watch him, "Maybe it has something to do with this," he said, heading towards the tool box.

She followed close behind, curious about what her sister was talking about and what he had in that tool box of his. He pulled out a box wrapped in a red ascot.

"What's that?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Something really….really hard to find," he said, unwrapping it. His face went red, as it always did when he was embarrassed or nervous, "I'm not really sure how I should do this, so…" he muttered, getting down on one knee.

Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes tearing up. "Yes," she said.

Jack just stared, "But, Char…I—"

"I don't care! Just yes!"

He shook with laughter, "I love you Charlotte Winter," he said, "I've asked you parents, told your sister and brothers, and now I just need to ask you. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a blue feather.

The sight made the tears spill over. It looked fantastic, gorgeous even when it was in her Jack's hands.

"Char?" Jack asked, when she didn't respond after a moment, "Will…will you _please _marry me?"

She blinked and tackled the man, "I already said yes! But I'll say it over and over. Yes, yes, yes, yes. I love you Jack Summer! And I wanna be Mrs. Jack Summer."

"Wouldn't that be Dr. Jack Summer?" he asked laughing, his hand resting on her back.

"Whatever!" For once she didn't give a damn, and instead just kissed him, and it was just like their first kiss, gentle, sweet, and memorable.

Once they broke away, she started giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing just…"

"Just what?"

"Just that you know exactly how to solve a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I love how she has certain times coming home on certain days. Nami's so mysterious, isn't she? Don't worry, you'll learn more about her (and her son) in that other Harvest Moon project (simply full of OCs…oh no) I alluded to. I even gave myself a deadline for the first chapter—surprise surprise, August fourteenth.

Enough of my shameless plugging now. I do hope this story's (few) readers enjoyed this epilogue and that it might have eased any doubts. If you don't understand the "Payback!" joke, you can either read "All Hatched Up"'s epilogue (first fanfiction Lottie's been in) or just know that Charlotte spoiled a very important moment for her sister Chelsea with an early congratulations. Tried a few different methods with this one like the italics in the flashback and these little things "-/-". Hope it works out and didn't make it any worse.

Damn, didn't realize how much I loved this couple until I started writing this. Haha, see ya!


End file.
